cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overtime Accords
/ |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=101542 |date = 2 May 2011 |link2 = |termin = 29 November 2011 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The Overtime Accords were the surrender terms for the New Pacific Order and allies to end the 98 day long war. It also was the / treaty instituted per the surrender terms between the New Pacific Order and the Doom House signatories: Umbrella, Mushroom Kingdom, and GOONS. It was announced on 2 May 2011 and automatically expired 6 months after the "Limited War" was concluded on 29 November 2011. The Overtime Accords Preamble The New Pacific Order, The Legion, Regnum Invictorum, Sanitarium, Cult of Justitia, Molon Labe, The Sasori Initiative, The Phoenix Federation, 64Digits, SNAFU, Kerberos Nexus, and NADC hereby admit total defeat to the combined forces of Umbrella, Mushroom Kingdom, GOONS, The International, the Orange Defense Network, Athens, =LOST=, the Greenland Republic, FOK, the Federation of Armed Nations, The Order of the Paradox, Alchemy, Nordreich, and the Viridian Entente. Immediate Cessation of Hostilities 1. The Legion, Regnum Invictorum, Sanitarium, Cult of Justitia, Molon Labe, The Sasori Initiative, 64Digits, SNAFU, Kerberos Nexus, and NADC shall cease all attacks on the victorious parties immediately. The victorious parties shall do the same in turn. 2. The Legion, Regnum Invictorum, Sanitarium, Cult of Justitia, Molon Labe, The Sasori Initiative, 64Digits, SNAFU, Kerberos Nexus, and NADC agree to not re-enter the war with financial or military aid for any reason and on any front that can be tangentially related back to the primary conflict. Should one of the victors extend the war beyond the 21 days, this term shall be waived. Reparations *1. The Legion, The Phoenix Federation, Regnum Invictorum, Cult of Justitia, The Sasori Initiative, 64Digits, Sanitarium, NADC, and SNAFU, (Henceforth referred to as Team Rocket) shall pay $2,427,000,000 to The Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism. **1a. This will be paid in a total of 809 aid slots of $3 million each. **1b. This will be paid over a maximum period of 15 cycles, with a minimum of 20% (485,400,000) being paid every 3 cycles. **1c. Each cycle will have an agreed upon start date set between GOONS and the alliance sending the aid, each alliance's cycle is independent of one another. *2. Over the course of the reparations the payers will be allocated 162 slots that they can be 5 days or more late on. **2a. For every late slot after the allocated 162, an additional $3,000,000 will be added to the cumulative terms. *3. Reparations payments shall commence no later than thirty days after the date on which the limited war is over. Team Rocket must pay all reparations within four months thereafter. *4. GOONS will give the target list to Team Rocket three days before the beginning of each cycle. **4a. Should GOONS fail to be on time for a particular round, Team Rocket will be given an additional day per day GOONS are late. **4b. GOONS will confirm that target lists have been given to the correct official before starting the countdown mentioned in article 2. *5. GOONS shall individually ensure that their agreed aid recipients have enough aid slots open for the first five days of each payment cycle to receive their assigned aid. *6. Aid that has been offered to an agreed aid recipient, but expires without being canceled due to GOONS failing to accept shall be considered a slot paid in full as long as it is GOONS' fault. (It wouldn't be GOONS fault should the sender not have 3 mil on hand). *7. Alexander Kerenksy shall create a Microsoft™Paint picture using the theme "Let the Wookie Win" for =LOST=. *8. The New Pacific Order will give The Federation of Armed Nations one pretzel. *9. If a war is declared after the final completion of the war, reparations are to be paid to the alliance whose member was attacked, provided the war last longer than a single update. Below 10k the war is to be handled on a case-by-case basis. 12m is to be paid for wars above 10K, and 15m is to be paid for wars above 80K. Apology CoJ recognizes that their actions in this war, including the infiltration of a spy into ODN, and the threatening/misleading of the ODN applicant pool and ODN protectorate were wrong. CoJ hereby apologizes for said behavior. Limited War *1. Umbrella, The Mushroom Kingdom, GOONS, The Federation of Armed Nations, Nordreich and the New Pacific Order & The Phoenix Federation will engage in a limited war. *2. For this limited war the New Pacific Order will bring out from peace mode a total of 1,800,000 NS. **2a. This NS will be broken down into two ranges. 1,000,000 NS must be brought out from nations above 80K NS, and 800,000 NS must be brought out from nations between 50K NS and 80K NS. **2b. The NS values used will be those at the signing of this document. *3. Each nation that leaves peace mode in accordance with this limited war will fight for 21 days straight. *4. No new alliances may declare on the New Pacific Order or The Phoenix Federation for the duration of the limited war. *5. After the 21 day limited war has expired for all nations who had to leave peace mode as part of terms, all hostilities against the New Pacific Order and The Phoenix Federation will immediately cease. *6. Should DH/FAN/NoR continue the war after the agreed upon period (on a large scale, not a few late attacks), the reparations will be waived. Treaty In order to grant the New Pacific Order the opportunity to rebuild and recover, after the "Limited War" is finished, Umbrella, The Mushroom Kingdom, and GOONS (Doomhouse) will enter a six month period of non aggression with The New Pacific Order. Furthermore, during these six months, the two parties (Doomhouse and The New Pacific Order) will also have the option of defending one another should one come under attack. This treaty may not be cancelled, but will automatically expire 180 days after the limited war finishes. Signatories of DH & Allies For the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence and Sadism *Sardonic, GOONS Pilot *JT Jag, GOONS Co-Pilot *SirWilliam, Pubbie Viceroy & GOONS Strategos *Lamuella, GOONS Secretariat *Council Members: Tristesse, Biazt, Xodi, dalstrs, KingShibby For the Mushroom Kingdom *King: Archon *Crown Prince: lebubu *Prince: Ardus *Lord High Vanguard: Drai *Lord High Treasurer: Infinite Citadel *Lord High Communicator: potato *Lord High Inductor: Quinoa Rex *Enclave: Epiphanus, Denial For Umbrella *President: Roquentin *Vice President: NFL Generic *Field Marshall: Natan *Envoy: Johnny Apocalypse *Wiseman: Raken *Economist: Lord Panis Rahl *Generator: Domisi the Federation of Armed Nations *Servers of the Poison Koolaid **Jack Tarr **MrSmyth *Congress **40Pirate **CDPII **RedWings **RichieRich **Timmah For The Order of the Paradox *GrandMaster Timberland *Grand Chancellor Richard Rahl *Grand Hospitaller SkyGreenChick For Nordreich *His Infernal Majesty, Nemhauser, Reichkasier von Nordreich *His Imperial Excellency, Vinzent Von Zeppelin, Kronprinz des Reiches *pd73bassman, Minister of Foreign Affairs *SF Austin, Reichmarschall of the Werhmacht For The Orange Defense Network *Secretary General: OsRavan *Assistant Secretary General: itseze *Secretary of the Interior: Anthemist *Secretary of Economics: Lucius Aerillius *Secretary of Defense: JWZepf *Secretary of State: Max Cristof *Senate XL: Twizzler, Joracy, Yankeefan924, Proximus, Twazzlepop For Athens *Rush Sykes, Regent *Voodoo Nova, Minister of Foreign Affairs For FOK *President: Divi Filius *Minister of Economic Affairs: Elasticasteroid *Minister of Foreign Affairs: CheeKy *Minister of Internal Affairs: feestaap1 *Minister of Defense: Timmehhh For the Viridian Entente *Impero, Lord of the Entente *Solaris, Duke of the Entente *Goldielax25, Secretary of Defense *Cornelius, Secretary of State *Bergini, Secretary of the Interior *Asawyer, Secretary of Economics For =LOST= For The International *The Congress of the International For Greenland Republic *Shamed, Archon of the Greenland Republic For Alchemy *Archmage, Founder & Minister of War *Becks For Dinner, Founder & Minister of Internal Affairs *Kae Lee, Founder & Minister of Finance *King John Philos VI, Founder & Minister of Foreign Affairs Signatories of NPO & Allies For the New Pacific Order *Mary the Fantabulous, Dragon Emperor of the New Pacific Order Reformed Neutral Menace *Brehon of Dinaya, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order For The Phoenix Federation *The Crimson King, Evil Overlord, Peddler of Death *Phoenix Magistrate and Ember Council, **Daeryon **JudgeX **Admir **mhawk **JBone For the North Atlantic Defense Coalition *tony2456, Secretary General *Atlantic Council **Kochers, Minister of Foreign Affairs **Dark Wizard, Minister of Internal Affairs **AndrewHG, Military Operations Commander **Bosox Nation, Minister of Finance **Kajdav, Elected Councillor **Legend, Elected Councillor **Nadjia, Elected Councillor **Emperor of Babanga, Elected Councillor For Molon Labe *Congressman: OD45 *Congress/MoIA: Wickica *Congress/MoFA: Aggierebel96 *Congress/MoWaD: Buno Taso *Congress/MoTaF: Skoal For Regnum Invictorum *Nascar8FanGA, President of Invicta, Master of Left turns, and Maker of Rainbow Trees. *Dan2680, President of Invicta, Emperor of the Icecream Cabinet, Master of Right Hand Turns and Long Straight Aways *ShotgunWilly, Vice President and Chancellor of the Exchequer, Apprentice of Left Turns, Right Turns, and Long *Straight Aways, Master of Short Straight Aways, and Resident Facepalmer *Buddyboyrollin of US2000 Minister of War *Thrash, Minister of Foreign Affairs and A Little Bit More Than The Law Will Allow *Lrz, Mnstr f ntrnl ffrs, Dstryr f Vwls *Jorost of the Triune Republic, former Head of State and current Wanderer in a Shadowy World That Does Not Exist *m3g4tr0n of Kazarkan, Peer of the Realm For SNAFU *Stetson of Axeland, Grand FUBAR of SNAFU For the Cult of Justitia *Schattenmann, Presbyter *Biff Webster, Apostolos *BaronofBeef, Dadouchos *Yawoo, Strategos For The Sasori Initiative *The Kougou, Shurukian *The Shogun, Chunky Monkey *The Gaikou Daijin, Kharn *The Eichi Daijin, Lord Cyvole For 64Digits *HeroofTime55 of New XGA, Lead Programmer For Sanitarium *memoryproblems - premier *ryankliber - chancellor For The Legion *totem, Imperator *Alexander Kerensky, Proconsul *Siaon, Minister of Defense *MeltedLazerz, Minister of Economics *Assarax, Minister of Foreign Affairs For Kerberos Nexus *Methrage, Nexus Sovereign Category:War reparations Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Peace treaties of New Pacific Order